Vertical Horizons
by Agent Manchester
Summary: While on a case in Los Angeles, Scully awakes two strangers who, unknown to our favorite agent, follow her back to D.C. The days that follow are mixtures of mistaken identity and stolen emotions, we see how life can be changed and how it intertwines.


Vertical Horizons  
  
  
  
The night air was warm, it was humid. The streets around her were dark and empty, no one was around. She had been out with her manager and the rest of the band members. Not celebrating, but almost. Their band 'Starbucks' had been asked to play at the local punk music festival, it was the first time, usually they were 'uninvited'. She was the lead singer, in fact, the only singer and the only female. Sort of anyway. There were five of them all up. Billy, Andrew, Walter, Mike and herself. There was also their manager, Frank Mulden. She thought he was totally out there. He was up front, honest and had the weirdest ideas, but they were always hits. Sure, it was unprofessional for a singer and her manager to get involved, but when you really thought about it, they weren't involved, they were just in it for the fun. It was all physical, not emotional.  
  
Sure, she had as many guys as she could, and it wasn't like she couldn't pull them. Her 5'4 height and red hair always had them running for her. They put one foot out of place, she glares at them with her green/blue eyes and that's it, they know whose boss. Her figure was envied by most of the local sluts. It was slender, not anorexic and her bust line was desirable, she was a 36c and proud. It was once in a blue moon that she went home alone, and tonight was one of them.  
  
Sometimes she liked to be alone, alone to think about what could have been, about what she was missing. She remembered in college, she so badly wanted to be a doctor, but her grades were no good. They suddenly dropped when she started at Berkeley University, maybe her flirtation with independence and activism caused the drop. Either way, she ended up here in Los Angeles. Not that it bothered her too much; it wasn't a bad place, well not really. But every time she was alone, she could feel herself reflecting on what could have been, and that made her feel uneasy. It wasn't that she was scared, it just momentarily changed her outlook on life.  
  
Up in front of her walked a man; his face was hidden by his shadow. He was tall, well built and dressed in drag: he wore a pink dress, complete with matching heels. She hoped he would just walk by her and not say a word, but he did stop and he did speak to her.  
  
"Hey honey, can you direct me to a hotel, lil' old me needs to sleep". He stopped and looked the woman up and down, "maybe you could come with me, I seen you up on Westside, you pull those guys in quick and fast".  
  
She ignored him and kept walking. Yes, she was know for prostitution, when she needed money it was the way to go, but picking this weirdo up was against all the rules. She could hear his footsteps turn and follow her and her pace quickened.  
  
"Honey, no need to hurry off, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. By the way, my name is Anita".  
  
As she turned around to send this loser on his way, she saw another man come up behind Anita and hit him over the head; the drag queen fell to the floor. And it was then that she got a good look at the other man. His eyes glowed red and he had six fingers on his hand. Horror ran through her, what the fuck was this thing? In seconds she ran, ran far away from the sight that lay on the sidewalk, and not once did she look back.  
  
Washington D.C Thursday 8:56am  
  
"Hey Scully, top of the morning to ya!", Mulder cheered as his partner walked into their basement office.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Mulder?", she asked.  
  
"Perfect. And how are you?".  
  
"I am worried, you aren't normally this cheerful in the morning".  
  
"Well today is a beautiful day. The sky is blue, not a cloud to be seen, and the birds are singing".  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, then walked over and placed her hand on his forehead. "Nope, no temperature, so it's not a fever. Must be something else". Suddenly he reached forward and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. "Mulder what are you doing!", she screeched.  
  
"I'm crazy Scully, I'm crazy!", he mocked. "Crazy, crazy, crazy!".  
  
"Mulder, what is.careful, you'll tip the chair!", she laughed. But it was too late, Mulder had pulled too far back and his chair toppled backwards, taking he and Scully with it. He landed flat on his back; she landed on top of him.  
  
"I can't remember us ever being in this position before", he laughed. He still had a hold on her waist, his arms almost hugging her entire middle section.  
  
"Let go of me", she whispered, "we've got to get up". Her face had turned serious.  
  
"Aw, come on Scully, must we? It's kinda cozy down here behind my desk", he mused, "and private too".  
  
"Mulder", she pleaded. She tried to wriggle free of his arms, but she couldn't.  
  
"I'm only having some fun Scully", he replied, "just relax".  
  
"That's kind of hard when we're in this position, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, will the desk be any better?", he teased.  
  
She laughed, she couldn't help it, "don't you ever think of anything else?".  
  
"You know, I wouldn't have to think about it if I could do it".  
  
She couldn't reply. Was he serious? He was making her nervous. "Mulder please, let me go".  
  
But before he could reply, someone else did. "A-hem", the voice said. " I hope I'm not interrupting anything", the voice added.  
  
The two agents picked themselves up from behind the desk and found A.D Skinner standing in their office, no doubt he heard all of their conversation. "No sir", Mulder answered, "nothing at all".  
  
Skinner looked across at Scully; he saw the fear in her eyes. "Are you okay Agent Scully?".  
  
"I'm fine", she whispered without looking at him. She walked back to her desk, sat down and noticed that her hands were shaking, Mulder had surprised her, she knew he was dead serious and that scared her.  
  
"I just came in to let you know that at about 11am this morning the power will be cut off, we are having the place rewired, so if you go to turn your computers on don't panic, it's all under control". He went to walk out of the room, but before he did, he turned and said "Agent Scully, can I have a word with you outside?".  
  
"Yes Sir", She said as she followed him out of the office. She closed the door behind them.  
  
"Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost. You're shaking", he stated, "is something going on with you and Mulder? It's just that, if the big boss had seen what I just did, well you two would be out of a job".  
  
She couldn't look him in the eyes, that was the forth passing Mulder had made at her in two days, he was getting out of control. "Ah.things are fine. I just.are there any cases for me to work on? Like ones I could work on alone?".  
  
"I don't understand. You have plenty of cases in that office, why are you asking me for one? Has Mulder done something, are you okay?".  
  
"I just need a break for a while. He has been a little.out of control, that's all".  
  
Skinner thought for a moment. "What I just saw in there, it has happened before, hasn't it".  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"If he has been making you feel uncomfortable by passing inappropriate comments.".  
  
She cut him off, "no. It's fine, I can handle it, I just need to get away for a few days".  
  
"Are you sure?".  
  
"Positive".  
  
"Okay, come with me, I'll see what I can come up with".  
  
Hotel Sunset Los Angeles Thursday 9:23pm  
  
The room was painted a pastel green, the door frames and the furniture were mahogany brown. She didn't complain, it had a phone, a television, a lamp and a power point for her laptop and that was all she needed. Earlier that morning she boarded the 10:13 flight to Los Angeles, and she hadn't bothered to tell Mulder that she was going. Skinner had told her about a case that involved the killings of numerous drag queens, all on separate nights. The reason it had been forwarded past the LAPD to the FBI was that the killer had been described as an animal with red glowing eyes. It was commonly known that the LAPD and the FBI hated each other, it was like an unwritten law. No one seemed to care; it didn't make much difference.  
  
When Scully had arrived at her hotel room three hours earlier, an envelope was waiting for her, inside it was the case file and the name of the only witness. Attached to the witness' address was a post it note reading: 'good luck trying to find her, she won't come forward and is never home'. It was no big deal, Scully was happy to be alone, away from Mulder.  
  
She had never known him to be this up front. He was normally quite discreet with his comments about their relationship and they always seemed a joke. But today he seemed too serious and he had invaded her personal space. To make things worse, Skinner now thought that Mulder had been sexually harassing her. Okay, so maybe that's what it could be classed as, but he didn't mean it did he? He was joking, wasn't he? From the silence came the ring of the phone. "Hello".  
  
"No need to run away from me, I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean it", the caller said.  
  
Scully sighed. "I know you didn't Mulder, but that's the forth time in two days, I thought you were serious, you had me worried. I just.". She stopped. "How did you know where I was?".  
  
"The Gunmen found out for me. Skinner came in this afternoon, he gave me a copy of the FBI code of workplace respect and told me some things weren't acceptable in the workplace. There are things you can and cannot say. He said that you told him I had been harassing you".  
  
"I said nothing of the sort. He asked if I was okay, I told him I was fine. He asked if what he saw had happened before, I gave him no answer, I guess he got the wrong idea".  
  
"Then why on earth are you in Los Angeles?".  
  
"I asked to be given a case. I wanted a break, I needed to be alone".  
  
"You're sick of working with me?".  
  
"I didn't say that".  
  
He cut her off, "then why ask to be given a case? Why go across the other side of the country to be alone?".  
  
"It doesn't matter.".  
  
"Yes it does! If what I said and did this morning is why you are over there; I want you to tell me. We've always been honest with each other, you can tell me anything, you could even call me a raving lunatic and I'm not going to care! I apologise if I am the reason for you leaving D.C".  
  
"It's not that Mulder, you didn't do anything wrong".  
  
"Then what?".  
  
"It's me, I am the problem".  
  
"What do you mean? How can you be the problem?".  
  
"I'm not the person I used to be, things are changing, things I can't control anymore".  
  
"Are you sick? Has your cancer come back?".  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just have a lot of stuff going on in my head that I need to sort out. Yes you are a part of that, a big part, but for all the wrong reasons. It does have something to do with this morning, but not in a bad way. I don't want to talk about it".  
  
"When you do, let me know okay?".  
  
"Sure".  
  
"So.what sort of case have you got?".  
  
"From what I gather so far, a murder. Six victims, all have been drag queens. The latest one had a witness, someone called Danielle Sully. She gave an anonymous description of the killer over the phone, but the officer on duty recognised the voice. They haven't had much luck with contacting her. She said the killer had six fingers on each hand and red glowing eyes".  
  
"Sounds like my kinda case".  
  
"I don't think so. She had been seen earlier in the evening at a pub. Celebrating because her punk band had been asked to play at the local punk festival".  
  
"Wow, punks huh? You be careful. Before you know it, you'll be up there on stage with a mow hawk singing your lungs out".  
  
"Thanks for the warning partner".  
  
"Hey that's what I'm here for", he replied, "and besides, you can be easily distracted. I know all about your year at Berkeley. Dana Scully, active protester".  
  
"You think I'd be a better protester?", she teased, "resigning from the FBI can be arranged".  
  
"Don't even think about it, you're about the only one who listens to me".  
  
"Then you better be nice, but for now, good-bye and good night".  
  
"Yeah, night, let me know how tomorrow goes".  
  
"Will do, bye". She hung up the phone. It seemed as though he was sincerely sorry about the morning; maybe it was just a joke. She walked over to her bed and lay down, it had been an interesting day, and she could only guess at what a day in downtown Los Angeles would be like.  
  
Mulholland Drive Los Angeles East, Friday 10:02am  
  
"Damn this road", she cursed to herself. It was her third trip at trying to find Danielle Sully's land. She was awoken by a phone call at 7am that morning. It was Sheriff Justins from the LAPD. He called to tell her that another victim had turned up over night, this one as well was a drag queen. Scully showered, got dresses and headed into town for some breakfast. Los Angeles was very different to Washington. To begin with, it felt funny not seeing the White House when she drove along the city's main road.  
  
To her left dipped Nichols Canyon giving her a clear view of the busy city below. Behind her were the Hollywood hills, she preyed she was going the right way. After several more minutes of driving, Scully pulled over and picked up her cell phone, dialing the LAPD number. "Hello, this is Special Agent Dana Scully from the FBI, I want to speak to Sheriff Justins".  
  
"One moment please", a woman said. After a while her voice returned. "I'm sorry, but he's not in at the moment, can I take a message?"  
  
"No, not a message. Look, I've been given an address on Mulholland Drive, the thing is I can't find it".  
  
"Have you tried using the street guide?".  
  
"I don't have a lot of time to do that, do you know the area well?".  
  
"I'll do my best", the voice answered.  
  
"Okay, I need to find 231 Mulholland, but I've been up and down this road a million times, I can't find it".  
  
"Mulholland isn't in numerical order", she said, "but there is a service road that runs off it, just after the Nichols turn off. You have to drive way past that, know where I mean?".  
  
"Yeah, passed that turn off a few times", she groaned.  
  
"Right, now go about 6 miles past that, there should be a small lane on the left".  
  
"You mean that dirt track?".  
  
"Yep, that's it. There's a cluster of about 11 houses along it, mostly run down places, a lot of the town drop kicks live there".  
  
"That sounds like what I'm looking for, thanks", she said as she hung up the phone. Turning the car around, she headed for the service road. Thirteen minutes later she had parked outside of a double story blue weatherboard home. It wasn't the most desirable residence, but a new paint job and it'd be a lot better. Knocking on the door, she waited. The door opened and a short man with pink hair stood in the entrance.  
  
"Hey Dan, nice outfit, though, no need to knock dude, you do live here", he said.  
  
"I'm looking for Danielle Sully, is she in?".  
  
"Very funny, shame it ain't April Fools, I have a feeling you'd get me hooked. Great costume, but I doubt you'd fool any of your regulars".  
  
Scully pulled out her ID wallet, "FBI, where is she?".  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do it".  
  
"Just tell me where Danielle is".  
  
"Shit, I don't know. Probably over Frankie's, that's where she normally is. Stupid slut, sleeps with everyone she knows, makes me sick".  
  
"Who is Frankie?".  
  
"His name is Frank Mulden, he's our manager. He can get you a deal on a gig, we've never played at a Federal event", he snickered.  
  
"Tell me where I can find Frank".  
  
"Lives downtown, some ritz apartment joint. Got more money than all of us put together. On Wilcox it is, mind you, it's about six blocks from the PD place. Number 13, they say it's unlucky".  
  
"Thank you for your time", Scully said as she turned to leave.  
  
"What, no time for a drink? Hey babe, we're just getting started. You know, change your clothes, you could pass for Danielle, you could pull a lot of guys".  
  
"When I do, you'll be hearing from me, but until then, I'm still a federal agent".  
  
Mulden Residence Los Angeles, Friday 10:59am  
  
An apartment on Wilcox was supposed to mean wealth and very stylish living, and that was the impression you got from the outside. But Frank Mulden's Apartment was a rank under stylish. It's pale gray walls and bright curtains gave his visitors a sense of nausea. Well the visitors who looked at the curtains. A thick cloud of smoke hung over the purple velvet sofa. The small table beside it held several ashtrays, a bag of weed and a pack of cigarettes. On the floor lay three empty bottles of whiskey, beside the bottles was half a pack of ribbed condoms.  
  
"Oh Frankie baby, you turn me on", Danielle Sully moaned.  
  
"You ain't so bad yourself sugar dumpling. Here, have some more, it expands your mind", he replied as he handed her a cigarette.  
  
She took the offering and inhaled deeply, then blew the smoke out of her nostrils. "You know I could learn to like living like this", she began, "a bottle of grog, some weed, and a hot, hard and horny guy".  
  
"Oh really", he mused as he ran her fingers down her back, "we'll just have to see about that". From the discarded pants on the armchair came the chirp of a cell phone. "Shit", he cried, "talk about timing".  
  
"Leave it baby, I can take your mind off it", Danielle whispered seductively.  
  
"No, it might be important, and I'll only be a minute", he replied as he stood up and went over to the chair, searching for his phone. "This better be important", he seethed. He watched as his companion posed in several erotic poses.  
  
"Frankie, it's me, Andrew".  
  
"What is it, I'm kinda busy at the moment".  
  
"Is Dani there?".  
  
"What's it to you?".  
  
"I just had some woman knocking on our door, she was lookin for her".  
  
"So, what's with that? Am I supposed to care?".  
  
"The bitch was an FBI Agent, I think it's serious. But I'm tellin ya, she had a damn fine body on her. I hope if you got weed there, you'll put it away, or at least try to ignore the knocking, miss FBI is goin over to your joint".  
  
"Why the fuck did you give her my address?". He rested the phone on his shoulder and began to put his pants on.  
  
"Because she asked".  
  
"Okay, we're movin, thanks for the warning". He turned the phone off, "come on, we gotta run".  
  
"Why, what's happening?".  
  
"Your pathetic drummer just gave some FBI floozy my address, she's lookin for you, what the fuck have you been doin to get a fed on you tail?".  
  
"I ain't done nothin Frankie, honest", she cried.  
  
He chucked her dress at her. "Jut get dressed, she'll be here soon".  
  
"You gonna let her in?".  
  
"What? You think I'm stupid? We got four hours worth of weed smoke floating in the room and you think I'm gonna invite a federal agent in here?".  
  
"I was only askin".  
  
"Well from now on, don't ask okay? Just take orders".  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The car slowed down, the driver peered out of the passenger window before turning of the motor. "This must be it", she said as she exited her vehicle, "punk music must be doing well. Not even I could afford to live in this place". She walked up the path and pressed Frank Mulden's buzzer. She waited, but received no reply. So she looked for the building keeper's button and pressed it.  
  
"Hello", a voice said.  
  
"My name is Special Agent Dana Scully, I'm with the FBI, I'm looking for a Frank Mulden or a Danielle Sully. Do you know if they are in?".  
  
"Sorry, rushed out about 10 minutes ago, probably off to some dope match or something. Is he in trouble?".  
  
"No, I'm actually after Danielle, I need to speak to her".  
  
"Well the tart went with him, that's all I can tell you".  
  
"Okay, thank you anyway". She walked back to her car and sat in her seat. Sheriff Justins was right, she was hard to find. In her pocket, her phone rang. "Scully", she said.  
  
"Agent Scully, this is Agent Warner from the LAPD. I was asked to give you a call, we think we may have our suspect in custody".  
  
"All right, I'll be there when I can", she said hanging up the phone. She put the key in the ignition, started the car and drove off.  
  
From their parked car, Frank and Danielle watched the woman drive off. "Man that is freaky", he said, "she's your twin, maybe she thinks you were separated at birth".  
  
"Very funny moron", she replied, "I am an only child". Inside her mind was ticking. This woman, whoever she was, looked exactly like her. Danielle had heard of such phenomena's as identical people, but had never believed it. Now, she wanted to know more about the stranger.  
  
LAPD HQ Friday 11:26am  
  
"We got a call about half an hour ago, maybe more. A customer down at Brothers-K saw what she thought to be an exact match of the description that she had heard on her police scanner. We know those things are illegal, but we ignored it this once, we have a suspect in custody thanks to the woman. Apparently his name is Donald Klines. He doesn't like drag queens was his only excuse for killing them", Sheriff Justins told the FBI Agent as they walked towards the interrogation room.  
  
"So he has confessed?", she asked.  
  
"Almost. We just have to get a full statement from him, then it's all legit and we can charge him. Then you can go back to D.C, there's nothing left for you to do".  
  
"What about the witness, you're not going to try and find her?".  
  
"No point, this guy is ready to confess, no need for a drunk witness. You can go whenever you like".  
  
"Thanks". She watched the Sheriff walk off. Great, only a day and a bit, and the case is solved. Scully, you did well.  
  
When she thought about it, basically all she did was fly to Los Angeles, look for a witness and that was it. "Closest damn thing to a holiday", she whispered. Mind you, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Danielle Sully. Was it just a coincidence that the witness disappeared?.  
  
-----------------  
  
Back at her hotel room, Scully gathered up her belongings and put them by the door. She walked over to the phone and dialed Skinner's number. After five rings, he answered.  
  
"Assistant Director Skinner's Office, how may I help you?", his secretary asked.  
  
"I need to speak with Skinner, it's Agent Scully".  
  
"Hold please". In just over 30 seconds, Skinner's voice came on the line. "Agent Scully, how are things in L.A?".  
  
"Just dandy. I'm ready to come home".  
  
"What? Already?".  
  
"Yep, they've got a suspect in custody, I've been politely told to leave. I'm getting the next plane out, it leaves in fifty minutes, so I've gotta go".  
  
"But it's only been a day and a bit, how could you work that quickly?".  
  
"Put it this way Sir, I wasn't needed in the first place. I was looking for their only witness and she still can't be found, it was a total waste of time".  
  
"Well did you at least rest a little?".  
  
"No, I've spent most of today driving. I met a punk who annoyed the hell out of me, I was lost in downtown L.A and spoke to a building superintendent through a wall phone who was no help at all. I can't wait to be back in D.C".  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work then".  
  
"That you will".  
  
"Safe flying".  
  
"Thanks". She hung up the phone and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. Looking at herself, she had no idea what Mulder saw in her. Closing her eyes she rubbed her temples, a headache was coming, she could feel it.  
  
Washington Airport Friday 9:58pm  
  
The terminal was crowded with families and businessmen and women. One group in particular was extremely noisy. If fact, they had been noisy for the past four hours of the flight. Tour groups should have their own planes, not mingle with the public. Her headache had turned into a migraine within an hour of flying. Her head felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"Hey, I thought something had happened, I phoned your hotel, they said you had checked out. I thought maybe you were just trying to ditch me", a voice laughed.  
  
Scully turned to find Mulder standing behind her. She offered him no answer, only an expression of bad pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I have a migraine and I'm tired", she replied. "I've got to go get my bag".  
  
"Good thing I came to the airport then. The state you are in, I'd hate to be your cab driver". He gently grabbed her elbow, "come on, let's go get your bag, then we can get out of here".  
  
------------------  
  
"This is way freaky", Danielle Sully said, "first we find my twin, then we find yours".  
  
"Great to know my dollars are good for somethin. I can't believe I just blew my dosh on a twin seekin trip". He shook his head in disbelief, then suddenly smiled. "You know, we could have some fun here. You told me you always wanted to be a doctor , well, not only is that woman an FBI Agent, I'd safely bet she does autopsies and shit as well. We could turn these peoples lives upside down, hell, we could take their lives".  
  
"No", Danielle replied sternly, "I came here to see what she does and to see what kind of life she has. I don't want to ruin it for her".  
  
"Since when did you become all caring and sharing?".  
  
"These are people who work for the government, you mess with their lives, hell, you'll get you ass kicked all the way back to L.A". She watched the two FBI Agents walk away, "but mind you, I could use a change of pace. I wouldn't want to dramatically change their lives.but a small intervening wouldn't hurt".  
  
"That's my girl. We could spice these two up in no time".  
  
"I wonder if he's as good a fuck as you are?", she mused.  
  
"Why don't you find out", he replied sarcastically, "or have you already planned to do that?".  
  
"Oh so the thought of screwing her never crossed your mind?".  
  
"Not at all", he lied.  
  
"Yeah right Frankie, that's gotta be a first".  
  
FBI Headquarters Washington, Saturday 9:32am  
  
"Hey partner, how'd you sleep?", Mulder asked.  
  
"Well, I don't remember waking up if that counts for anything", Scully replied.  
  
"Just out of interest Scully, did you ever see the witness when you were in L.A?".  
  
"No, but when I went knocking on her door, some guy answered it. He kept calling me Danielle or Dani. He really thought I was her, maybe we look alike, why?".  
  
"Oh no reason, just interested".  
  
She sat down at her desk. "Interested is not enough for an excuse. What have you seen?".  
  
"Honestly Scully, nothing", he said holding his hands up in defense, "I just heard on the grape vine that she didn't go home last night".  
  
"The impression I got of her, I doubt she goes home at all".  
  
"Like that is it?".  
  
"Yeah. She'll be with Frankie".  
  
"Who?".  
  
"Her manager".  
  
"A little unprofessional, don't you think?".  
  
"Mulder, they are punks, punks don't have rules and they don't care what people think, that is why they walk around in rags with hair as bright as a rainbow".  
  
"Good point. Anyway, I'm off out, got a little snooping around to do. I'll be at it all day, so I won't get back to the office. How about we have some tea, nothing like a date or anything, but I'm gonna be hungry and I don't like eating alone in public".  
  
She smiled, "You never give up do you?" .  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Okay, when and where?".  
  
"How about 6pm at Giovani's Café?".  
  
"I guess I'll see you then".  
  
"That you will, bye". He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. She looked down on her desk and found an envelope with her name on it. Opening it up, she found a note. 'We haven't met, but I think we should, all I am is curious'. She shrugged her shoulders and put the note in the bin.  
  
Giovani's Café` 5:53pm  
  
He sat at the table drinking a coffee. People around him ate their meals and laughed with friends, he wished Scully would hurry up, his stomach was complaining. From the crowd came a voice.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here, you're supposed to be finding us some weed, I need it soon".  
  
Mulder turned around to see Scully walking towards him; at least he thought it was Scully. She wore a pair of tight denim jeans and a baby blue singlet shirt. Around her waste was a leather jacket. Her hair was up in a bun, although he could see streaks of pink in it. What was Scully doing to herself? "I don't know what you mean, we said we'd meet here for some tea, remember?".  
  
"I don't remember that, but anyway, no biggie. Oh I found us a room too, it's about three blocks from here", she came and put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the neck, "if you like we can get an early night, well maybe not early", she whispered.  
  
He looked at her puzzled, "you sure about that? It's just that the past few days, well, you gave me the impression that I should back off a bit".  
  
She laughed at him, "yeah right! Me telling you to back off, now that I gotta hear! Come on", she said pulling him by the arm, "our room awaits us".  
  
Mulder didn't know whether to be happy or scared. The other day, she seemed too scared to get close to him and now.she couldn't get close enough. He didn't have a problem sharing a hotel room with her, he'd often wished that it would happen, and now he believed that wishes did come true. He followed his partner back into the crowd as they headed down 47th Avenue.  
  
---------------  
  
6:24pm  
  
"Would you like another coffee ma'am?", the waiter asked.  
  
"No, I've had enough coffee, thank you anyway", Scully replied. Again she looked at her watch, where in the hell was Mulder? If he weren't here soon, she'd leave. Then he came from the street and sat down beside her, but what was he wearing? Mulder in jeans and a vest? And when did he get his nipple pierced? "Mulder, you're late, where have you been?".  
  
"Just call me Mr. F baby cakes", he said as he reached forward and rubbed his hands up and down her thigh several times, "I got us some weed". He looked down at her, "why the fuck are you dressed like a sales person, what happened to the G?".  
  
"What are you talking about? Get your hands off me", she warned, "what has gotten into you?".  
  
"Hey sweety, relax, I'm fine babe, just chill. So tell me, did you get us a room?".  
  
She slapped him on the face, "how dare you! Mulder, what does it take to get through to you?". She stood up and began to leave the café.  
  
"Hey, what'd I say?", he cried.  
  
Scully's Apartment Sunday 8am  
  
She sat in her bed looking at the wall in front of her. Over and over in her mind repeated the night before, Mulder's attitude and appearance had scared her, what had gotten into him? His sexual passings were getting too much for her to handle, he knew how she felt, why did he still push her? The thought of work crossed her mind; she didn't feel like confronting Mulder, what happened if he tried something else? She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get her phone. She dialed Skinner's private number and waited.  
  
"Hello".  
  
"Sir, it's Scully, I'm sorry to call you on this line".  
  
"What is it?".  
  
"I'm not going to be at work today, I have to do a few things, I ah.have to sort a few things out".  
  
"Is everything okay?".  
  
"No, not really, but I can handle it, I'll be fine".  
  
"If I can help you in anyway, you call me".  
  
"If I do, you'll hear me calling". She left a silence on the line.  
  
"If this was anything to do with Mulder, you would tell me wouldn't you?".  
  
She said nothing for a while. "Yes, I would, I need to go". She hung up the phone. Sighing she went back to bed, and as she sat down her phone rang. "Damn", she cursed. Scully made her way back to the kitchen, but her answering machine picked up before she could.  
  
"Hey Dan, how are you this morning? I thought I'd call and let you know that I enjoyed last night, we should do it again sometime. I'm wondering why you're not at work, hell, if you're sick, I can come over", there was a pause in the call, "I have to call you back". He hung up.  
  
She just stared at the phone, what the hell was he on about?  
  
Washington Memorial Sunday 10am  
  
The sky was blue, only a few clouds ruined the picture of tranquillity. Something had come over her since seeing the FBI woman, the thoughts of things she had missed seemed more prominent now, more important than they ever had. This woman, could she be everything that Danielle has so badly wished for? Looking at herself in the reflection of the water, she cringed.  
  
"Hey baby, are you okay?", a man asked. She looked up to see Frankie coming towards her.  
  
"I'm fine, why?".  
  
"Then why did you cause a scene at the café last night?".  
  
"Pardon?".  
  
"Why'd you brush me off the way you did?".  
  
"Sorry, I don't follow".  
  
"It was like you had gone crazy, it was like you hated me". He grabbed her and pulled her close, "if you no longer want to mess around, make sure you don't fuck up, cause if you do, I wouldn't bother coming back to L.A, the band can manage without you".  
  
"Frankie, you're scaring me. I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I went to the café, told you I had a room, then we left. You don't remember that?".  
  
"Baby, don't lie, don't try and pull the wool over my eyes", he squeezed her arm more, "I can be hard, and I'm not just talking about my dick. So if you see me in the street, make sure you know what you're doin, cause if I see you, watch out". He let go and walked away.  
  
"Hey Frankie, wait.". But he just kept on walking. She sat down on the ground and clutched her arm, that was the first time he had hurt her, she was confused. She could have sworn she had met Frank last night, how could he possibly.No way.It was the FBI man. It wasn't Frankie at all! Somehow, they must have crossed paths; she must have screwed the wrong guy! And all along she thought he had started on the weed with out her. That would explain his carefulness, he less than willing approach to sleeping with her, he though she was his partner! How stupid of her! She stood up and began to walk to the road, looking for a cab.  
  
FBI Headquarters Sunday 10:53am  
  
A woman wearing a baseball cap and glasses entered the building and walked over to the reception desk. "I need to see a Mulder, an Agent Mulder".  
  
The receptionist looked her over, "what is your business with him?".  
  
"I really need to talk to him, it's very important", the woman replied.  
  
She picked up the phone, "who should I say is here to see him?".  
  
"Dan".  
  
"One moment".  
  
Danielle casually looked around the reception area, it was empty apart from the odd Agent leaving the building or entering it.  
  
"He's not in his office, but take this pass and head on down, he's in the basement, only office there". She handed the woman a Visitors Pass and went back to work.  
  
Dani pinned the pass on her top and made her way through the metal detector. She made it through with out having to take off her hat and glasses, if she had to do that, she'd run the risk of being recognized as the FBI Agent that was her twin. Down in the elevator she went one or two people got on just before she was to get off. The doors dinged and she walked off. The corridor was cold; it was lined with filing cabinets. Around a corner she found a door marked 'Agent Fox Mulder'. She knocked and waited for a reply.  
  
"Come in", a voice called out.  
  
She opened the door, entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Can I help you?", he said without looking up.  
  
"Actually, I need to help you", she said.  
  
He looked up at the woman.  
  
She took off her glasses and baseball cap.  
  
"Scully, why the disguise? Oh, I get it, just in case we were seen last night", he laughed, "and by the way, I left a few messages on your home phone, why didn't you pick up?".  
  
"Because I am not Scully, I am not your partner".  
  
"You're funny".  
  
"My name is Danielle Sully, I am the woman your partner was looking for in L.A, I am the witness she never found. I saw her, and I followed her here. The thing is, my manager, he looks very much like you. There was a mix up last night. I was with you, he may have had contact with her, and put it this way, he's very up front, very touchy feely. He may have made an advance on her thinking it was me".  
  
"You were.me and you.that was you?".  
  
"Yes, it was me. Neither of us could tell the difference, I thought you were Frankie".  
  
"Shit.this is all I need", he muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?".  
  
"I already have someone thinking I am harassing my partner at work. I left some messages on her machine this morning, thinking I was with her last night, your manager made a passing at her, now.I guess I know why she's not at work".  
  
"That's not all".  
  
"There's more?".  
  
"Yeah. I think your partner may have said something to Frankie last night, because I saw him this morning, he was very mad, he hurt my arm and threatened me. He said that if he saw me again.I think that your partner could be in trouble. If she is out on the street, shopping or something, he might approach her. He might try to hurt her".  
  
"What!", he demanded.  
  
"He doesn't realise that there has been a mix up, he thinks I have been screwing with him".  
  
"You tell me this now", he cursed, "you're coming with me, we gotta find Scully".  
  
---------------------------  
  
D.C Mall  
  
Scully walked along the shop fronts, lazily looking in the windows, but nothing was registering, her mind was elsewhere. What was she going to do about Mulder? Around her, people with shopping trolleys and young children were going about their business as they usually would. As Scully walked past a toyshop, someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"What is it with you and changing clothes? You seem to be getting a real serious dresser".  
  
She turned around. "Mulder, what are you doing here?".  
  
"Don't fool with me, I told you, keep away". He held her arm harder, "come with me".  
  
"Let go, you're hurting my arm!", she cried.  
  
"Shut up or I'll slug you one".  
  
"I'm warning you, I'll take this to the Bureau, don't think I won't do it".  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, sure. That's a good one, a punk druggie going to the FBI, ha, that's a laugh!". He pulled her outside and around the corner. "Now baby, what's it gonna be, the band and me, or stay here in D.C and become miss goodie two shoes".  
  
Scully finally realised what was happening. "I think you have the wrong person, my name is.". She didn't get to finish, Frank slapped her across the face and pushed her to the ground. Her head hit the curb of the concrete, momentarily blurring her vision. "I don't know what you want from me", she stammered.  
  
He pulled her by the top and brought his face close to hers, "you were really something, but something the band can do without". He raised his arm.  
  
"Don't even think about it!", yelled a voice.  
  
Frank looked up to see a mirror image of himself and a gun. "What the hell..". He looked down at his prisoner that lay on the ground, "you're the FBI chick?". He stood up, and looked across to the woman with the FBI Agent. "That wasn't you last night at the café?".  
  
She shook her head. "No, I had mistakenly gone back to our hotel with Agent Mulder.I guess somehow we've crossed paths".  
  
Mulder walked across to Frank and moved him aside and helped Scully up. "I'm sorry about the messages on your machine, wrong person", he said nervously.  
  
Scully looked at him. "I thought you had gone mad.I called Skinner this morning, he.oh dear", she moaned as she held her head, "I have one hell of a headache".  
  
Scully's Apartment Sunday 7:29pm  
  
"How's your head?", Danielle asked.  
  
Scully's apartment was usually quite spacious, but with the four of them there, it had suddenly become crowded. She and Danielle Sully were sitting in the lounge on the couch; Mulder and Frank were in the kitchen. "Still kind of sore, but I'll survive". She was still trying to get over the woman who sat with her. She was identical, same hair, same face, it was very scary.  
  
"You know, you're everything I wanted to become", Danielle said.  
  
"What do you mean?".  
  
"When I was growing up, I wanted to be successful, I wanted to be a doctor. This.", she paused and pointed to her very red hair and tight torn clothing, "this is how I ended up. A single protest at Berkeley and that ruined it all".  
  
"You went to Berkeley?".  
  
"Yeah, I began my medical quest there".  
  
"I went there too. My father moved around a lot because of his job, I was there for a year. I too got involved in a few protests, I guess I got out of there before too much damage was done".  
  
Danielle looked around the room, "see, I wish I had this too. A great house, great job.great friends".  
  
"Living in Los Angeles can't be that bad".  
  
"You saw where I lived, how I lived. Being a punk isn't easy. Yelling and jumping, smoking weed, it's all a mask, you have to look tough to survive".  
  
"I take it you don't like the mask".  
  
"It's all I have. I need it to forget. I mean, there are times I think that I missed out on something, I sit and I think 'I wonder how things could have been' and then I get depressed. I guess I want to know what the world has to offer. It's like you are all the things I wanted but don't have. Which is why I followed you here, I got curious. As they say, curiosity killed the cat".  
  
"Was that you who left me that note?", Scully asked.  
  
"Yep, my lame attempt at contact".  
  
Scully leaned back and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe the past few days; it was too much for her. " I always wondered about that whole twin theory, but I never thought I'd meet mine, especially this close to home".  
  
"I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused".  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a big misunderstanding". She looked at the young woman, "I know this is none of my business, but.you really let Frank treat you like that?".  
  
"It's a case of having to. You know, living like I do is no cup of tea, it's not as simple as the way you live. You take what people offer you, you don't refuse it. I mean, Frankie is wonderful, but at times, he goes too far. Being a part of the band, I feel it's my responsibility to help anyway I can. So if I do what Frankie asks, I guess I feel that it keeps him with us, helping us. I know he respects me, but not very much".  
  
"Do you know that for sure, have you ever asked him?".  
  
"No".  
  
"Don't you think you should?".  
  
"Maybe, although I don't see the point. Reputation is important, I have a reputation to keep".  
  
"It's not that important".  
  
"In my world it is".  
  
"I suppose you should know".  
  
Danielle looked around the room, the sun had gone down almost an hour ago, and it was now dark outside. "You've offered me some form of advice, now can I do the same for you?".  
  
Scully looked at her puzzled, "sure go ahead".  
  
"Well it's not really advice, I guess it's an observation".  
  
"Why is it I get the feeling this is going to end up a conversation about me and Agent Mulder".  
  
"Maybe because many people have asked you the same thing".  
  
"People have the wrong idea".  
  
"Well can you at least hear me out?".  
  
"Okay".  
  
"Last night, I won't go into details, but I got the impression he was delaying.trying to avoid physical contact, it was like I was forbidden territory. He kept asking if I was sure I wanted to do what we did".  
  
"I never knew he listened to me".  
  
"Explain".  
  
"For years he has made small passings at me, just as a joke, nothing serious. Then, the past few weeks' things became serious, I could see he wasn't joking anymore. I told him to back off. Then our Assistant Director.our boss, came in a couple of days ago, he caught us in a very awkward position.Mulder had again pulled one of his little jokes. Which is how I ended up in Los Angeles, I needed some space. I guess I never thought Mulder listened like he did, what you're telling me, I just didn't know he would react that way".  
  
"He respects you, I can tell you that much", she paused and looked at her hands, "if half the guys I've been with treated me the way he did, I'd be the luckiest woman on earth".  
  
"That's where you differ from me. I couldn't, how do I put this?".  
  
"Sleep around?".  
  
"Ah yeah, sleep around. I'd feel too guilty. Hell I can't even get a date anymore. Come to think of it, I don't get much time anymore".  
  
The kitchen door opened and in walked Mulder and Frank, they were smiling slightly. They came and sat down, Frank on the couch next to Danielle and Mulder on the single armchair. "So what are you two ladies talking about in here?", Mulder asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just stuff", Danielle said as she kissed Frank on the cheek, "how 'bout you guys?".  
  
"Music mostly, and our concert", Frank replied, "I asked Mulder here if he'd like to come, it's a big party. Lotsa food, drink and drugs, but ah.I guess the law wouldn't like that".  
  
"Hey, the law doesn't need to know. What they don't see can't hurt them", Mulder mused.  
  
"It'd be cool if you guys came, like VIP guests or something. Guests of honor", Danielle added.  
  
"Come on Scully, how about it?", Mulder asked.  
  
"I don't know, I wouldn't know how to dress.how to behave".  
  
"You don't behave at a punk concert, you let your hair down, live dangerously", Frank said.  
  
"I can help you with the dress problem, we're the same sizes, we could have some fun with that", Danielle added.  
  
All eyes were on the FBI Agent. She looked at each of them. When she got to Mulder, she just stared. He had been her friend for a very long time. In retrospect he had done an awful lot for her, now he was asking her to let go for a while, to have some fun, to live dangerously as Frank had called it. "What's life without a little fun", she said.  
  
Manhattan Beach Los Angeles, Two Weeks Later, Friday 9:46pm  
  
"I'm not sure about this, I don't feel myself", Scully said to her companion.  
  
"That's what it's all about, not being yourself, it's how we let go for a while", Danielle replied.  
  
"Well, I know Mulder is going to be shocked", Scully mused. She had flown out to Los Angeles the day before to get her 'outfit' organised. Mulder had arrived only two hours earlier, or so she hoped, she hadn't seen him yet, that was part of the surprise. Each person that passed them had to look twice, it were true, they had seen double.  
  
Much to Scully's disgust, wearing very little meant an awful lot in the punk world. So did bright hair. Danielle had dyed her hair pink, while Scully had opted for blue, as that was the only color available in a non- permanent mousse. To go with the hair color, they both had caked on the eye shadow to match. But that was all that remained different between them. They both wore knee high, black heeled, lace up boots; very short black skirts; black strapless tops and black studded dog collars.  
  
"It's gonna, not going. Proper English don't belong here".  
  
"Yeah, I keep forgetting".  
  
"Lucky it's summer", Danielle said, "otherwise we'd both be freezing".  
  
"Were the dog collars really necessary?", Scully asked.  
  
"Yep, they are the in thing".  
  
"I take it black is the color of the moment".  
  
"Actually no it's not. Bright and light is the thing, but the band is all in black, it's like a trademark for us".  
  
"Oh". They walked along in silence for a while; the night air was still warm. Many cars lined the streets, and many people walked ahead of them. Yes, bright was definitely in, it was like seeing a walking rainbow. Scully was beginning to regret this. She felt uncomfortable, this wasn't her style. Music began to kill the silence, very loud music. The beach came into sight.  
  
"We're here", Danielle began, "and remember tonight, the FBI isn't where you belong".  
  
"Okay, I think I am ready", Scully replied nervously.  
  
"Just relax, that's what those three shots of vodka were before, to help you relax. Punks aren't as tough as they seem, it's all a mask to hide behind". She saw Scully nod, "besides, you'll knock em dead. You look great, no doubt Fox will agree".  
  
"I don't know about this whole first name thing, we normally just use Mulder and Scully, it's more professional for the work place".  
  
"You are not at work, Mulder and Scully are for work. Tonight, you're not Mulder and Scully; you're Fox and Dana. Got it?".  
  
"Yes". They crossed the road and headed for the sand. The music already was unbearably loud, but it was good in a weird kind of way. Scully's stomach was feeling the cold. When she looked down, she could see her belly button, something she wasn't accustomed to.  
  
As if by some mind reading way, Danielle said, "don't worry you look fine, you look great!". She led Scully over to the side of the stage where Mulder, Frank and the rest of the band stood.  
  
"Hey check out the chicks", Mike commented.  
  
"Babe feast from way out there!", another leered.  
  
"Hey, FBI bitch, you're back, I thought you said you'd call if you were gonna change", the shortest one said.  
  
Scully recognised him as the one who she had questioned at the house. "It's not permanent", Scully replied.  
  
"Guys, tonight they aren't FBI jerks okay, they are Dana and Fox, they are here to party!", Danielle cried.  
  
With much eye bulging and surprise, Mulder finally spoke, "what'd you do to your hair?".  
  
"Oh is that all you're gonna comment on? Please give me a break. Took almost two hours to get her like that, and I am proud!", Danielle exclaimed. She could see him turn slightly red, obviously he had never seen his partner dressed like this before.  
  
"Ah.you look.". He was trying very hard, "wow. I never thought I'd see you like this".  
  
"Man get it right, she's downright sexy!". Andrew said.  
  
"Settle down Andrew", Frank warned, "I guess I should introduce you. Dana this is Andrew, Mike, Walter and Billy. They are our musical artists.if that's what you'd call them".  
  
"I've met Andrew before, but everyone deserves a second chance", she mused.  
  
"Well, we're gonna have to let you fly for a while, we gotta get on stage. Go 'round front and get a good view, we're about to do what we do best!", Frank cried.  
  
"Yeah!", the rest of them cheered.  
  
"See you around", Danielle said, then whispered in Scully's ear, "remember, tonight you are not an FBI Agent. Let down your defensive walls, live a little". She tossed them a couple of cans of beer, then she went up on stage leaving Mulder and Scully alone.  
  
Scully looked at Mulder, he was all in black as well, but parts of his hair were blonde and spiked. "Is that going to wash out?".  
  
"Nope, bleached it, it's gonna be there for a while". He opened his can and drank from it.  
  
"Skinner is gonna love that", she replied.  
  
"He's not going to see it, I took a few weeks off".  
  
"Really? He let you do that?".  
  
"Yeah, I think it was the sexual harassment saga which made his say yes". He was at a loss for words, he badly wanted to tell Scully that she looked great, but he didn't know how to put it. He took another gulp from the can, the beer was not like normal beer it was stronger, which gave him a little more confidence.  
  
She felt awkward too, she found herself wrapping her arm around her waist to hide her bare stomach.  
  
"You look good, just thought I should tell you".  
  
She smiled at him warmly. "Thanks, but don't get used to it, I doubt this will become my desired look for the future. This whole thing, it's not me, I don't belong here".  
  
"Come on Scu.Dana, we should go around front to get a look". He held out his hand for her to hold onto, then led her around to the front of the stage. A few people looked at them, but it was only a glance, nothing to be worried about. "This okay?", he asked.  
  
"What?", she replied, "I can't hear you". But he had the same problem. This time she led the way to the back of the crowd. "What did you say?".  
  
"I asked if that was okay, but maybe here is better, we can hear each other".  
  
"You've got that right".  
  
"These past couple of weeks have been a bit of a stuff up, haven't they", he began, "and we haven't had much of a chance to talk about it".  
  
"We haven't, and I think it should stay that way. Skinner dropped the notion that you were harassing me, we should leave it at that".  
  
"I wasn't harassing you. I'm sorry if you thought that was what I was doing. I never want to make you feel that way, I don't want you to be scared of telling me to back off, if you have something to say to me, then do it". He finished off his can and tossed it into the bushes.  
  
Scully gave him one of her usual 'you shouldn't do that' looks. " If I have something to say I will, don't you worry about that". The pre-recorded music stopped and Frank appeared on stage.  
  
"How we all doin on this fine night. Are we ready to get down and out?".  
  
"Yeah!", the crowd yelled.  
  
"Good cause tonight we have my newest discovery, they are here for the first time tonight, I want you to make them all welcome, give em a punk and a half! They are the Starbucks!". He left the stage and on came Danielle.  
  
"Hey all, I'm Dani and my crew are Billy, Mike, Walter and Andrew. We're hopin to get you all goin; we're goin all night. But before I begin I just gotta say, You don't have to be you to have fun!". On that word the band started up, and so did the crowd. It was like watching the waves crash onto the beach, it all moved in one motion.  
  
"She's good", Mulder said.  
  
"Who'd have guessed".  
  
"It's a night of surprises. I never dreamed to see you like this, you're so sexy".  
  
She looked at him, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that".  
  
Scully opened her can and took a long drink of the liquid inside. "You know, I might let that one pass. In fact, I might just let you say what you like; I am not straight-laced Dana Scully tonight. I'm Dana the punk".  
  
"Ohh living dangerously are we?".  
  
"No, I just realised that I have to live a little differently, get a taste of what I am missing out on".  
  
"Wow, you okay?".  
  
"I'm fine. You know I figured out why Danielle followed me back to D.C, she was curious. She told me I was everything she wanted to be but wasn't. I am so lucky to have the things I do and be the person I am. Danielle has taught me a lot. She lives the way she does because it's the only way she knows how to, it's basically the only way she can. She went to Berkeley as well, except her brush with protesters was too long, it ruined all the dreams she had, which is how she ended up the way she is. She has no one concrete to depend upon. You and me.we're like birds of a feather. If one is not around, the other is incomplete. We need each other to be one, to be a whole".  
  
He just stared at her. He had never thought of his life the way she was telling it, he just assumed he was destined to be the person he was. He never really thought about how the single things we do could change the path of our lives. Come to think of it, he had never taken the whole 'twin on the other side of the world' thing seriously. This whole experience had impacted Scully a lot; she had possibly seen how her life could have changed if she had stayed in Berkeley. For starters, she'd never had made it to medical school, or Quantico for that matter. She'd never have been recruited to the FBI.He'd never have met her.  
  
"It's funny, that could be me up there", she added.  
  
"Nah, you'd never have been punk material".  
  
"Really, why not?".  
  
He smiled and pulled her close, "cause no matter what, I would have been your knight in shining armor and I'd have come to save you, I wouldn't be able to resist".  
  
"Resist or serve?", she mused.  
  
"I can serve", he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They kissed for over a minute, all the while his hands ran up and down her spine and over her bottom. He could taste alcohol.was it vodka?.on her tongue. He drew back from her. "I could get used to this".  
  
She giggled, "I don't think I should have any more to drink.it's going to my legs".  
  
"You can lean on me, hell, I won't mind".  
  
"NO!", she laughed, "I wanna dance!".  
  
"Scully you're drunk!", he replied.  
  
"So.you think that's gonna stop me?".  
  
"You can't go and dance, you'll make a fool of yourself".  
  
"Just you watch", she said as she made her way to the middle of the crowd and began to jump around with them.  
  
On the stage Dani and the band kept on noise making. They seemed to be living in the moment and enjoying it. All while Mulder looked on from afar. From what he could see, and what he guessed, there seemed to be an invisible linked line between Dani and Scully, something he couldn't explain in words, or anything for that matter. It was something he knew only to be a vertical horizon.  
  
------------------  
  
THE END 


End file.
